Down In New Orleans
by koreyobey
Summary: <html><head></head>Elena has gone to New Orleans with Elijah thinking it will all be relaxation and spending time with the original. Of course nothing ever works out how she wants it. Now there is the Marcel threat and of course Hayley. How will she cope now? Sequel to Elena and Time Travel.</html>
1. Welcome To New Orleans

**Well I finally got into writing at like 2 in the morning. This is what came out of it. It's the long over due sequel to Elena and Time Travel.**

**Just wanna say that it may not be that great but it will be better. :)**

* * *

><p>The car drove slowly through the streets of New Orleans. The window was rolled down fully and Elena's hair blew as she scanned the surrounding buildings. New Orleans was suppose to be full of many vampires and Witches. It was quite fascinating to Elena, maybe she could learn the history from Elijah?<p>

"Since you'll be living with us Elena, there are certain.. Rules." Elijah said turning the radio off, much to Elena's dismay. It was playing a new song she had never heard before. Now she'll never hear it.

"Hm. What sort of rules?" She asked with a sigh and turned to face the original.

"You can't leave without someone with you. You have to take one of us, even if it's Kol." An offended scoff from the back caught both their attention.

"Even if it's me? What is that suppose to mean brother?" Kol asked crossing his arms. He didn't enjoy being in the back seat very much. It was quite stuffy.

"Kol, you're not the most stable individual. Who knows what kind of trouble you will get into here."

"That's a good thing Lijah. I can save Gilbert if she ever needs me too." Kol stuck his tongue out at the older original causing Elena to giggle. She soon stopped though when Elijah sent her a glare but she didn't smiling. He couldn't look menacing when glaring at her.

The car pulled up to a mansion that was quite white. Why was everything the originals owned big? Did they not have anything that was at least normal? Elena made a note to ask them if they had a castle. They looked like they would too so it wouldn't surprise her that much. Elijah led her inside to a less than pleased looking Klaus.

"So we're bringing doppelgangers here now? Do you know how dangerous she could be in Marcels hands?" Klaus said with a growl as if she wasn't standing right there.

"That is why we don't let him know about her brother." Elena's face just looked more annoyed than anything.

"Yeah that's great just keep talking like i'm not standing right here." Her arms crossed and both original brothers turned to look at her. Their heads turned at the exact same time which sent a shiver down her spine. It was very creepy. "Never do that again please."

Kol came in through the door carrying 5 bags. He looked less than impressed and dropped them on the ground with a large thump. "Oops. Looks like you'll have to carry your own luggage darling." He said looking at Elena who smiled apolitically.

"Hey you're an original. You're stronger than me." Elena said after grabbing 2 of her bags. Kol just snickered mockingly.

"Yes good for you to remember after picking your bags up." Elena slapped his arm playfully giving him a death glare. He flashed back out for his own bags and Elijah's.

"I'll show you your room Elena. It'll be next to mine." He began walking upstairs.

"I think it'll be in yours mostly." Klaus mumbled thinking Elijah was out of earshot.

"Dear brother, do try to be more subtle when mumbling incoherently. I do have vampire hearing." Klaus shrugged and waved him off like nothing. Elena just stood awkwardly until Elijah beckoned for her to follow. "Do try to ignore Klaus. He's under a lot of stress."

Elena nodded wordlessly. She didn't plan on bothering the hybrid that could rip her to shreds. How stupid do people think she is? She isn't that stupid. Not many people are that stupid.

"This is your room. I am right next door." Elijah said coming to a stop. He opened the door for her which she gracefully thanked him for then stepped in.

"I am not a pack mule!" A shout came from downstairs making Elena giggle. Elijah shot her an apologetic look before flashing off to help Kol with the bags.

Elena scanned her room taking in every last detail of the furniture. The walls consisted of a natural brownish red colour which was brighter with the sun bouncing off it. The floors were normal wood which felt smooth even through her pumps. There was a double bed pushed against the wall in the middle which had red curtains hanging from it. Next to the bed was an old Victorian chair that looked like it hadn't been sat on in years. Lastly there was a large rug placed on the floor at the foot on the bed. It looked soft and fluffy.

The two bags hit the floor with a small thud causing dust to fly out from the red. Elena coughed and wafted her hand around trying to clear the thick layers of dust away. She walked over to the chair and sat in it and weirdly there was no dust. Elijah soon came walking through the door in the casual way he does. He carried 3 bags that were clearly hers since they matched the bags on the floor.

"I see you're making yourself comfortable lovely Elena." Elijah said with a curt nod. Elena just smiled as he placed the bags down.

"You know, we never talked about us." Elena said after a pregnant pause.

"I didn't realize there was anything to talk about." Elijah replied which outraged Elena quite a bit. She had told him how she felt and now he was thinking there was nothing to talk about? How absurd.

"You have got to be kidding me Elijah. I told you I wanted to try again and see how things work out." She crossed her arms and sent him an intense glare. If looks could kill he would have died many times, since he can't die.

"Of course I am joking Elena. I remember every detail of that conversation." Hearing that made Elena smile. She got to her feet and walked over to the original grabbing both sides of his suit jacket in her hands.

"So what about what I said? You are willing to try again right?"

"Do you need to ask?" Before she could reply he leaned down and connected his lips with hers.

She may have been angry at him for everything that had happened but right now all that washed away. The only thing she felt was his lips on hers. All she could taste was joy and the happiness that is sure to follow. And Elena just found a new use for the rug. The rug was extremely soft.

The next morning Elena woke up curled in her bed with a warm body pressed against her back. A smile came to her face as the previous nights events played through her mind. She carefully unpeeled herself from the original and slipped on his shirt. Her suitcases were scattered on the floor from when they threw them out the way.

After searching through about 3 of the 5 bags, Elena found some shorts to slip on. She took one last look at the original before sneaking out trying not to wake him. The smell of bacon and fresh blood filled the air which made her mouth water. She walked down the stairs to see Kol drinking from a mug with a less than amused expression.

"Just so you're aware. We are all vampires which means we can hear everything that happens around this house. Please try to think of that next time you decide to.. How do I say? Hook up, with my brother." Elena blushed a deep crimson and sent an apologetic look towards Kol.

"Good morning. Did you know you're screamer?" Klaus said turning away from the stove he was using. If Elena wasn't embarrassed before, she sure was now.

"Okay what I am like in bed isn't your business." Elena bit back trying not to sound embarrassed. That clearly failed since the hybrid just smirked his usual cocky smirk. Smug bastard.

"That is correct. It is my business." Elijah slid on a seat next to Kol and Elena just threw her arms up in defeat.

"Is how i'm like in bed talk of the house right now?" She exclaimed taking a seat looking quite defeated.

"Rebekah will be returning soon." Klaus said turning to Elijah.

"Ah right, I wonder how she's been handling Hayley." A groan came from Elena which brought everyones attention back to her.

"What? I still don't get along with your sister." Elena said still looking defeated. It seems no matter what she does, the attention falls back on her.

"Give it time. You'll be the best of friends." Kol said sarcastically which earned a laugh from the doppelganger. "See that 'Lijah? I just made her laugh."

"Yes you did." Elijah leaned closer to his brother and whispered to him. "Don't make me tear your throat out brother." He sat normally again and sipped his coffee like nothing just happened. Both Klaus and Elena were trying to control their laughter as Kol looked pale.

"If you'll excuse me." Kol flashed out the room. Elena glared playfully at Elijah who just smirked with a shrug.

Not long after, the door slammed shut causing everyone to jump and turn to the 3 people standing there.

"Stefan?!" Elena exclaimed standing up and looking at the Salvatore.

"Oh Elena? I didn't expect to see you here."

"Same goes to you."

"Oh great she's here!" Rebekah said with fake excitement in her voice. The hatred Rebekah held for Elena was getting old and it just bothered her less than before.

"How was your trip?" Elijah asked looking more towards Hayley than anyone else.

"It was pretty fun actually. You should have been there." Hayley replied with a small giggle. That got a rise out of Elena.

"Maybe next time when I am not needed elsewhere." He said back with a little adoration in his voice. The anger bubbled inside Elena once again as she noticed the looks the two were sharing. She refused to acknowledge them though.

"Hayley. How nice to see you again. It's been awhile." Elena said cutting through the moment the wolf was sharing with the original.

"Elena! What brings you to New Orleans?" Hayley asked with clear bitterness in her voice.

"Just came with Elijah. Got tired of the Salvatores."

"Hey, standing right here Elena." Stefan said crossing his arms.

"Sorry Stefan, I meant more Damon." Stefan nodded at that. He had to admit his brother could get annoying at times when it came to Elena.

Hayley discarded the conversation with Elena fairly quickly and began talking to Elijah once again. After many attempts to stop the conversation, Elena sat down in defeat. A few grumbles left her mouth which she knew Elijah could hear since every now and again he would look at her out the corner of his eye. It would still annoy her how engrossed in Hayley he was though. She didn't come out here to watch him flirt with some wold carrying his brothers child. That was way over the line.

They were mates and she was pretty sure being mated meant not flirting with some wolf. Yes it's possible to love someone other than your mate but she really didn't want him loving her. Didn't he say he would wait for her in the past? This is not waiting. This is the _Opposite _of waiting. Rebekah and Stefan had slipped out unnoticed awhile ago and Kol was just wherever Kol was. You could never keep track of him. All Elena knew was that her time in New Orleans would definitely not be filled with relaxation and time with Elijah.

_It'll be very interesting indeed._

* * *

><p><strong>I always end it on italics lol anyway there will be drama centred around the whole ElenaElijah/Hayley thing and Elena will finally be independent at one stage. I promise you that Elijah will have to work to get her back seriously that's where I am going with this. I hope you liked it! I'll post the next chapter soon and Imma try not write myself into a dead end again. THANKS FOR READING BYE.**


	2. Kolena

**So this chapter is me trying to add more than just Marcel and stuff.**

* * *

><p>A week flew by pretty quickly and Elena was already growing tired of being in New Orleans. Hayley continued to flirt with Elijah in front of Elena. It was like a middle finger in her face especially since the wolf knew about her 'thing' with Elijah. She couldn't even call it a real relationship anymore since he didn't even seem uninterested in the pregnant woman. Then there was Klaus saying she couldn't leave because she was a doppelganger. Marcel doesn't know he could use her against the originals so what's the problem? There isn't one. New Orleans had lost it's charm and Elena was no longer staying locked up in this house. There are only so many times she can explore the same areas.<p>

Elena closed the book with a sigh and threw it onto the side table with a loud thump. She scanned the room and sighed again causing Kol to look at her with his eyes then back to his book. She looked at the original and let out another sigh.

"Alright darling. Sigh one more time and I will not hesitate to snap your neck. What is the problem?" Kol said placing the book down and turning his attention to the brunette.

"I'm bored Kol. I have read this book 24 times. Explored this house 103 times. Sat in this stupid chair 1046 times! And yes I counted everything because I have nothing else to do!" Elena threw her hands up in frustration. The original just rolled his eyes and got up.

"I get it. You follow rules. But luckily for you I don't so get dressed in something flashy. We're going out darling." Elena shrieked causing Kol to wince at the ear piercing sound. "Quieter next time please." Elena smiled apologetically and flashed out. The original just wondered what he had got himself into.

A few hours -too long- later, Elena finally emerged from upstairs in a strapless grey dress. Her hair was in curls making the red streak stand out a little more. As soon as Elena stepped off the stairs, Elijah and Klaus both entered the mansion. They stopped dead in their tracks when they noticed their dressed up little brother and the dressed up doppelganger.

"And where are you going?" Klaus asked clearly unimpressed with the situation. Elijah was mainly focused on Elena to say anything.

"Ah hello brother. Just taking Elena here out." The younger original smirked at the hybrid clearly not scared. He walked out urging Elena to follow who did without a word to any of the older originals.

"What just happened?" Elijah said finally finding his voice.

"It seems our brother just stole your girlfriend." The hybrid replied with a small chuckle.

Kol lead Elena to a building with music so loud it could be heard outside. Though that may have just been her vampire hearing. He held the door open as she walked inside gazing at the variety of colours gracing the dance floor. Many people were dancing clearly intoxicated and it seemed a lot of them were vampires too.

"Careful in here darling. It tends to get a little.. Rough." Kol smirked and led Elena to the bar watching the many different snacks dance along with the beat. Their blood rushed as they danced making him lick his lips. They smelt simply enticing and Kol was pretty hungry. He turned to Elena and saw her talking to some guy so deemed it safe to leave for a snack.

The younger original made his way onto the dance floor seeking out the perfect target. A blonde woman was leaning against the wall alone. With a quick scan, Kol decided she wasn't with anyone that would miss her while she nipped out with him. He made his way over to the woman leaning next to her.

"You seem lonely darling." Kol purred with his infamous smirk. The woman just rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not here to be hit on thanks." She eyed him up and down then turned to face him.

"I'm just here to talk. I'm Kol." He held out his hand which she eyed carefully. "It's a hand shake darling. You grab it and shake it."

"That's funny. I'm Destiny. And I know what a hand shake is." The woman, Destiny, shook his hand. "Why did you talk to me?"

Kol moved closer looking in her sea blue eyes. "Stay quiet and follow me." When Destiny nodded, he walked out back then shoved her into the wall biting her neck. When he heard her heart beat getting slower he stopped. With another look in her eyes, he compelled her to forget everything she just witnessed.

After letting the girl go her own way, Kol walked back towards the bar. He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the lack of doppelgangers. As in Elena was gone. He knew she right there when he left now she wasn't. Elijah was going to murder him if Klaus didn't get to it first. He pulled his phone out from his pocket dialing Elena. When he got her voicemail he called Elijah. It's better to die by Elijah than Klaus.

A blonde woman walked through the street wiping the dried blood from her neck. She hated vampires at times especially Originals. Her phone started ringing and she answered to a man.

"What do you have to report?" He asked sounding serious.

"Being bitten is really pleasurable. I may go back for more." The woman replied in a flirtatious voice. She would be lying if she said Kol Mikaelson didn't intrigue her at least a little. She can't wait to find out more.

"That isn't funny Destiny. What did you learn?" The man barked back even more frustrated than before.

"Jeesh. You really need to lighten up Derrick. I just got my blood drunk by an original a little sympathy here. Besides I only just began. I don't know a thing about anything yet."

"Then find some." The line disconnected earning a scoff from Destiny. She had no idea why he was so uptight but that wasn't important. What was important was finding a weakness in the Originals.

"Kol is there a reason for this call?" That was the first thing Elijah came out with which Kol just scoffed at.

"Rude. But yes brother there is. I may or may not have left Elena alone. Now she's gone..." There was a deadly silence on the other end which was never a good thing with Elijah. It usually meant he was thinking and chances were it was his plan of your death.

"You left her alone?" He replied after what seemed like hours.

"May or may not have." Kol repeated hoping it would at least calm Elijah. It probably didn't.

"Where are you Kol?" The irritation was clear in his voice. There was no trying to hide it at all.

"Um.. Marcels bar.." There was a growl on the other end then the line went dead. Just like Kol would be in a few minutes.

Klaus walked down the stairs to see Elijah crush his phone.

"Is there a good reason that you're crushing your phone Elijah?" He asked sitting down on a chair.

"Yes Nikalus. There is. Kol went against the rules and took Elena out the house and now she has gone missing." Elijah's voice was terrifyingly calm.

"Elena is what?!" Klaus was obviously not as calm. He stood up abruptly then marched for the door with a furious look on his face.

"Where are you going?" Elijah asked tilting his head at his brother.

"Where do you think? To kill an original." The hybrid walked out slamming the door behind him. He didn't invite Elijah along who was so close to ripping the wall down. This situation seemed all too familiar except this time he wasn't going to ignore his instincts. If anyone is going to find Elena it will be him.

Elena groggily opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was talking to a guy at the bar then everything went black. Everything was still black actually as if she was blindfolded. Which she realized when it was taken off. The bright light clouded her vision as a building came into view. A man stood in front of her smiling.

"Hey there Elena. I'm Derrick. Welcome to our agency that focuses on studying vampires. We're currently researching The Originals and it seems you can be a lot of help in that."

* * *

><p><strong>So all will be revealed about Destiny and Derrick later. They are going to be another enemy along with Marcel and the witches so woo even more for the originals to deal with. That agency will have a name at some point just gotta think of a cool acronym lol anyway hope you enjoyed! There is a hug plot twist later involving a character but I will let you make up conclusions for that right now. UNTIL NEXT TIME :)<strong>


End file.
